What If Mc Were Smart?
by Tecknologic
Summary: Imagine MC were as smart as the fictional Tony Stark. How do you think the game would play out. Do you think he would realize his life is a game and stop Monika? Would he fall in love and stop Monika? Or would he be helpless to change what's going on around him? Rated 'T' for Language.
1. Why?

You know all the "not my game, not my original story idea" fanfic mumbo jumbo, I am not claiming ownership of ddlc, that right goes to Dan Salvato, now shush.

Why?

Hi! I am Ethan Julian Doom, the story's main protagonist. Some of you may imagine me as you and you as me, don't worry, it's only human to relate yourself to a character in a story such as my awesome self. Because this is the prologue, I took the liberty to create a pseudo-file of myself so you know who exactly I am since the author is a lazy asshole who doesn't want to write character development chapters.

 **Author: Hey! Watch It!**

Ethan: Wait, What?!

 **Author: You heard me, the author, "Watch it!"**

Ethan: Does this mean I can talk to you?

 **Author: When you use parenthesis.**

Ethan: (So, like this?)

 **Author: Yes. Only in chapters like this, I can speak to you directly without being addressed.**

Ethan: Ok I think I get it now, anyway. Back to the file.

Name Doom, Ethan

DOB 6/4/2002

Age 16

Height 5'10"

Weight 180lbs

Physical Pain Tolerance (1-10) 10

Emotional Pain Tolerance (1-10) 10

Strength (1-10) 8

Diet Very Healthy

Disorders - OCD, Very High Functioning Autism, ADHD

IQ 192

Ethan: I think you should know what a typical day is for me before the next chapter, well... It's more of a prologue.

 **AN/ when the line starts with "Ethan:" Ethan is breaking the fourth wall, when the line starts with "ED", Ethan is the story's protagonist.**

*Five minutes before alarm*

ED "ACTION POTENTIALS AND EVENT HORIZONS!"

I jump out of bed and begin to mumble "What time is it?"

Jarvis (AI) "6:25 Am, Sir."

I put on my PT's and head outside. I complete my standard PT Routine at the Gym. By the time I got home it was 7:00 AM

I head to the bathroom to complete my daily hygiene regime.

ED 'Chickety China the Chinese Chicken ate a drumstick and really was… Frickin'?

ED 'BREAKFAST!'

I decide to keep it simple today with an omelet. I mix the eggs and add seasoning. A pour the golden liquid into the pan and top with cheese. I add some bay leaves jalapeños, red bell pepper, sun dried bell peppers and fold.

After Breakfast I ended up leaving for school at 7:45. I get to school at 8:00, 15 minutes before bell. I decide that with this free time I could play some saxophone for a while. I head to the music room where I asked the teacher to keep my saxophone. I found the Saxophone by the desk as she told me she put it. Because I only have a few minutes I decide to just play the Pink Panther theme song, I have an alto sax but whatever. I noticed a relatively tall girl hiding behind the shelves. I was never really a people person and figured I would just scare her away and decided to get to class before I get their late.

All of my AP classes were boring and behind me as usual. At lunch I went to the roof. I stand atop the gravel layered floor and just watch random people and imagine what they are saying based on their gestures.

Man "what do you mean I look horrible?'

Woman "Your outfit is awful, since when is it fashionable to wear an orange shirt and green pants?"

Man "what do you mean it looks great? I think you just have no sense of fashion."

Woman "Huh!?" *Walks away*

I chuckle. So stupid.

Sayori "What's so stupid?" An adorable airhead upon the bench questions with a hint of curiosity.

ED "JESUS CHRIST" Apparently I mumbled that part out loud.

Sayori "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" She says apologetically.

Ed "It's alright, I just didn't realize you were here. Sorry for freaking out. I do that sometimes."

ED "Oh! Before I forget, were you in the music room this morning?"

Sayori "No" I noticed she does this fidget with her fingers of which I have previously deduced as her tell.

ED "Around what time?" Shocked by my reply, she responds nervously knowing I'll catch her if she lies again.

Sayori "A little after eight thirty"

ED "So it wasn't you… Ok, I won't question you any further." She seems shocked, curious and relived at the same time. That means someone else was there.

Sayori "This is a little sudden, but are you in any clubs?"

Ed"..." Before I could open my mouth to ask why she begins talking.

Sayori "My literature club needs more members and you are a smart guy, I figured you read a book from time to time and would be interested." I blush slightly for a reason unbeknownst to me.

ED "Sure, I'll check it if make you happy. No Promises."

Sayori "Really?" She says, all giddy now.

Ed "Yeah, you'll have to show me how to get there after class though"

Sayori "It's a deal. What class do you end the day with?"

ED "AP Biology, so I'll be nice and happy before I visit too."

Sayori "I take it you like Biology?"

ED "I love pretty much all science, so, yeah."

*BING BING*

Ed "Ready to go?"

Sayori "Yep." I go and hold the door open as a gentleman should.

Sayori "Thank you."

After Biology, I was met Sayori waiting patiently

Sayori 'Ready to go?"

ED 'Yep.'

We arrive at the club.

Sayori 'I brought a visitor as promised. His name is Ethan. '

Pinkie "Seriously, you brought a boy?"

ED "Actually, it turns out that I am a 50 gallon barrel of crude oil ready to go under processing to become petroleum and boiler slag."

Pinkie *Giggle* 'Don't think you're off the hook." I didn't know I was on the hook.

I figured comedy would be her Achilles heel

Sayori 'This is Natsuki the baker of the club.' She says pointing at the Pinkie. I wave at her.

Monika "Ah, Ethan! What a nice surprise!"

Monika "Welcome to the club!"

ED "Oh, Nice to see you." Based on my deductions, I assume Monika is the president.

Sayori "And this is Yuri, the smartest in the club!" She points at the only girl I've seen that's taller than Monika.

Yuri "D-Don't say things like that..."

Yuri is definitely more secluded and not just because of bullies, I need to keep an eye on her.

ED "I'm Ethan, nice to meet you"

Sayori "And it sounds like you already know Monika, is that right?"

Monika "That's right."

Monika "It's great to see you again, Ethan."

Monika Smiles Sweetly

We were in the same class last year but didn't talk much. She seemed a little suspicious to me though. She was the school Idol, Smart, athletic and beautiful.

At least I'm smart and athletic. I'm not ugly per se, but I am no Chris Hemsworth.

ED "Nice to see you too Monika"

Sayori "Come sit down, Ethan! We made room for you at the table, so you can sit next to me or Monika."

Natsuki "I'll get the cupcakes"

I sit next to Sayori for obvious reasons.

ED "OOH, cupcakes!"

Sayori 'I forgot to tell you, Natsuki made cupcake on behalf of you arrival."

Yuri "Then, how about I make some tea as well?"

Natsuki and Yuri walk over to the corner of the room, where Natsuki grabs a wrapped tray and Yuri opens the closet.

Natsuki proudly marches back to the table, tray in hand.

Natsuki "Okaaay, are you ready?"

Natsuki "...Ta-daa!"

Sayori "Uwooooah!"

Natsuki lifts the foil off the tray to reveal a dozen white, fluffy cupcakes decorated to look like little cats.

The whiskers are drawn with icing, and little pieces of chocolate were used to make ears.

As much as I hate to admit it, baking sweets is something I cannot do. I can bake some good bread but that's pretty much it in the baking category.

Sayori "So cuuuute~!"

Monika "I had no idea you were so good at baking, Natsuki!"

Natsuki "Ehehe. Well, you know."

Natsuki "Just hurry and take one!"

Sayori grabs one first, then Monika. I follow.

Sayori "It's delicious!"

Sayori talks with her mouth full and has already managed to get icing on her face.

I turn the cupcake around in my fingers, looking for the best angle to take a bite.

Natsuki is quiet.

I can't help but notice her sneaking glances in my direction.

She's waiting for me to take a bite. Tsundere. I didn't actually think they were real though, huh. There could be an underlying cause, perhaps some type of trauma? I should be careful around her.

I finally bite down.

The icing is sweet and full of flavor – She definitely mad these herself.

ED "This is really good."

ED "Thank you, Natsuki."

Natsuki "W-Why are you thanking me? It's not like I...!"

Natsuki "...Made them for you or anything."

ED "Oh, ok"

Natsuki "Huh?"

ED "I said 'OK'."

Natsuki "oh..."

She seems baffled at my response. Definitely some sort of trauma, at least emotional causing an over correction in personality manifesting as a defensive remarks likely due to some sort of bullying. Possibly by family.

Yuri returns to the table, carrying a tea set.

She carefully places a teacup in front of each of us before setting down the teapot next to the cupcake tray.

ED "You keep a whole tea set in this classroom?"

Yuri "Don't worry, the teachers gave us permission."

Yuri "After all, doesn't a hot cup of tea help you enjoy a good book?"

ED "That is true"

Monika "Ehehe, don't let yourself get intimidated, Yuri's just trying to impress you."

Yuri "Eh?! T-That's not..."

Monika's reaction throws me off, I can't get a read on her.

Insulted, Yuri looks away.

Yuri "I meant that, you know..."

ED "I believe you."

ED "I do often enjoy a cup of tea while I'm reading"

Yuri 2u "I'm glad..."

Yuri faintly smiles to herself in relief.

Monika raises an eyebrow, then smiles at me. Did she not take me for a reader? Or does she think I'm lying?

Monika "So, what made you consider the Literature Club?"

ED "Normally I read whatever college textbooks I can get my hands on, with the occasional novel as the exception. Since it got the point I would have to get new textbooks, I figured I could get more Novels for cheaper while still remaining occupied. Then Sayori invited me here and I said I'd check it out. I also figured I could get out of the garage for once, so that's a plus."

Monika "That makes sense. An unusual reason to get into literature, but I'll take it."

Monika "We'll make sure you feel right at home, okay?"

Monika "As president of the Literature Club, it's my duty to make the club fun and exciting for everyone!"

ED "How come you decided to start your own club?"

ED "You could probably be a board member for any of the major clubs."

ED "Weren't you a leader of the debate club last year?"

Monika5 "Ahaha, well, you know..."

Monika "To be honest, I can't stand all of the politics around the major clubs."

Monika "It feels like nothing but arguing about the budget and publicity and how to prepare for events..."

Monika "I'd much rather take something I personally enjoy and make something special out of it."

Monika "And if it encourages others to get into literature, then I'm fulfilling that dream!"

Sayori "Monika really is a great leader!"

Yuri also nods in agreement.

ED "I'm surprised there aren't more people in the club yet."

ED "It must be hard to start a new club."

Monika "You could put it that way."

Monika "Not many people are very interested in putting out all the effort to start something brand new..."

Monika "Especially when it's something that doesn't grab your attention, like literature."

Monika "You have to work hard to convince people that you're both fun and worthwhile."

Monika "But it makes school events, like the festival, that much more important."

Monika2k "I'm confident that we can all really grow this club before we graduate!"

Monika "Right, everyone?"

Sayori "Yeah!"

Yuri "We'll do our best."

Natsuki "You know it!"

Everyone enthusiastically agrees.

Monika must have worked really hard just to find these three.

Maybe that's why they were all so delighted by the idea of a new member joining. Although there is certainly room for questioning.

Though I still don't really know if I can keep up with their level of enthusiasm about literature... I mean I am a bookworm, but it's always nonfiction.

Yuri "So, Ethan, what kinds of things do you like to read?"

ED "In nonfiction I usually read anything in the realm of math or science more specifically physics, chemistry and organic science including medicine. In Fiction, I haven't read much so I haven't developed a taste. I enjoy anything from manga to a deep mystery novel such as 'Micro'. "

Considering how little fiction I've read these past few years, I don't really have a good way of answering that.

Natsuki's head suddenly perks up.

It looks like she wants to say something, but she keeps quiet.

Yuri "I-I'm impressed"

ED "Why, Thank you."

What am I saying?

ED "Anyway, what about you, Yuri?"

Yuri "Well, let's see..."

Yuri traces the rim of her teacup with her finger.

Yuri "My favorites are usually novels that build deep and complex fantasy worlds."

Yuri "The level of creativity and craftsmanship behind them is amazing to me."

Yuri "And telling a good story in such a foreign world is equally impressive."

Yuri goes on, clearly passionate about her reading.

She seemed so reserved and timid since the moment I walked in, but it's obvious by the way her eyes light up that she finds her comfort in the world of books, not people.

Yuri "But you know, I like a lot of things."

Yuri "Stories with deep psychological elements usually immerse me as well."

Yuri "Isn't it amazing how a writer can so deliberately take advantage of your own lack of imagination to completely throw you for a loop?"

Yuri "Anyway I have been reading a lot of horror lately…"

ED "Indeed, Not many actually do that for me though so it's difficult to find them, I have only seen one that has successfully done that. If you have any recommendations I would be grateful."

She freezes with shock, I think I broke her.

Monika "Really? I wouldn't have expected that, Yuri."

Monika "For someone as gentle as you..."

Yuri "I guess you could say that."

Yuri "But if a story makes me think, or takes me to another world, then I really can't put it down."

Yuri "Surreal horror is often very successful at changing the way you look at the world, if only for a brief moment."

Natsuki "Ugh, I hate horror..."

Yuri "Oh? Why's that?"

Natsuki 5c "Well, I just..."

Natsuki's eyes dart over to me for a split second. Perhaps because I mentioned I enjoy manga?

Natsuki "Never mind."

Monika1a "That's right, you usually like to write about cute things, don't you, Natsuki?"

Natsuki "W-What?"

Natsuki "What gives you that idea?"

Monika "You left a piece of scrap paper behind last club meeting."

Monika "It looked like you were working on a poem called-"

Natsuki "Don't say it out loud!"

Natsuki "And give that back!"

Monika "Fine, fine~"

Sayori "Ehehe, your cupcakes, your poems..."

Sayori "Everything you do is just as cute as you are~"

Sayori sidles up behind Natsuki and puts her hands on her shoulders.

Natsuki "I'm not cute!"

ED "Natsuki, you write your own poems?"

Natsuki "Eh? Well, I guess sometimes."

Natsuki "Why do you care?"

ED "I would love to see one sometime" I might be able to learn something about her then.

ED "Why don't you share them one day?"

Natsuki "N-No!"

Natsuki averts her eyes.

Natsuki "You wouldn't...like them..."

ED "Ah...not a very confident writer yet? If it helps, the way I see it, you are writing for yourself, right?"

Natsuki "Yeah?"

ED "Then it doesn't matter if I like it, as long as you like it. Rest assured even if it did matter, there are not many poems I don't like; I love the heart that is always put into them and to me, that's what makes a poem good"

Yuri "That's deep, although I understand how Natsuki feels."

Yuri "Sharing that level of writing takes more than just confidence."

Yuri "The truest form of writing is writing to oneself."

Yuri "You must be willing to open up to your readers, exposing your vulnerabilities and showing even the deepest reaches of your heart."

Monika "Do you have writing experience too, Yuri?"

Monika "Maybe if you share some of your work, you can set an example and help Natsuki feel comfortable enough to share hers."

Yuri "..."

ED "I guess it's the same for Yuri... Maybe if we all shared a poem it would be easier to share as an individual. Of course I would share one too, as long as I am not overstaying my 'Welcome'"

Monika "You read my mind"

ED "About time I got some super powers." My dumb joke earns me a few giggles and some smiles.

Monika "Let's all go home and write a poem of our own!"

Monika "Then, next time we meet, we'll all share them with each other."

Monika "That way, everyone is even!"

Natsuki "U-Um..."

Yuri "..."

Sayori "Yeaaah! Let's do it!"

Monika "Plus, now that we have a new member, I think it will help us all get a little more comfortable with each other, and strengthen the bond of the club."

Monika "Isn't that right, Ethan?"

Monika smiles warmly at me once again.

ED "I'm in."

ED "Before I forget, I should announce aloud."

ED "I'll join the Literature Club."

"One by one, the girls' eyes light up."

Sayori "Yesss! I'm so happyyy~"

"Sayori wraps her arms around me, jumping up and down."

ED "H-Hey-" Physical contact levels MAXIMUM self-destruct in 10…9…8…7…6, Contact broken, self-destruct cancelled.

Monika "Then that makes it official!"

Monika "Welcome to the Literature Club!"

ED "Ah...thanks, I guess."

Monika "Okay, everyone!"

Monika "I think with that, we can officially end today's meeting on a good note."

Monika "Everyone remember tonight's assignment:"

Monika "Write a poem to bring to the next meeting, so we can all share!"

Monika looks over at me once more"

Monika "Ethan, I look forward to seeing how you express yourself."

Monika "Ehehe~"

Ditto, I couldn't get a read on you at all and it's really fucking annoying.

ED "Y-Yeah..."

Can I really impress the class star Monika with my writing skills?

Luckily my dad's side is a line of great writers, none of them famous, but good writers. So I have some natural talent backing me up.

Meanwhile, the girls continue to chit-chat as Yuri and Natsuki clean up their food.

Sayori "Hey, Ethan, since we're already here, do you want to walk home together?"

That's right - Sayori and I never walk home together anymore because she always stayed after school for clubs.

ED "Sure, I'd love to"

Sayori "Yaay~"

With that, the two of us depart the clubroom and make our way home.

The whole way, my mind wanders back and forth between the four girls. I get home and write a poem that is simple at a glance but deep with thought. It'll appeal to all of the members I think and perhaps they'll open up. I suspect Yuri and Natsuki to get into an argument so I plan for that too.

I decided to work on a chemistry project this time. I decided to extract elemental Iodine from Iodine povidone. I won't get into the specifics, because, why?

I only got part of it done before I had to call it for a day. After my fun I make myself some Zucchini spaghetti and meatballs. I brushed my teeth and went to bed.

 **End of Chapter**


	2. How?

**AN/ For chapters I have decided to upload at least one per week. This may change later on. I wrote this one early so enjoy.**

 **How?**

Tuesday

*Meep Meep Meep Meep Meep* * Smash*

Ed 'Yawn'

ED "ANTIDISESTABLISHMENTARIANISM"

Jarvis (Ai) "That's fantastic" Jarvis said in a sarcastic tone.

I should make sure the garage is still intact.

I walk to the garage to find, nothing changed. I have a lot of super acids and powerful bases like oxalyl acid and potassium hydride. Convinced everything is ok, I decide to cook breakfast. I decided to make raspberry peanut butter pancakes since I have more time than yesterday.

ED 'How many teaspoon are in a table spoon? It's three right'

Jarvis (Ai) "Well if you used the metric system like every other country in the world, this question would be irrelevant."

There is obviously annoyance here.

ED "So three?"

Jarvis "Yes."

After breakfast I get ready for school. I make sure to bring a breakfast bar as I plan to get Sayori. Once I'm ready, I head out. I remember something about Sayori being late recently so I went to go check on her. I go to her doo and knock with a beat.

ED '~Huuuurry Up, Waitnnn' on you. Huuuurry up' Waitnnn' on you.~' She finally answer 2 minutes later.

ED 'You okay? Took you awhile.'

She looks like she was up for a while based on how open her eyes are. Her hair is not wet at all, so she wasn't in the shower. She has no food on her so she wasn't eating. Yes she is so ditzy she always spills her food.

She puts on a cheery face with an infectious smile.

Sayori "Yeah, I was just sleeping. He He.'

She's lying.

ED "Oh… OK. As long as you're ok. Are you ready? I was hoping to walk to school with you if that's alright."

Sayori "Really? Ok! Let me just get my Backpack."

At least that makes her happy. To be honest she seemed kind of depressed. Just in case, I'm going to make there is no way what I say can be twisted to be negative.

ED "Ready to go?"

Sayori "Yep"

We start to walk towards school. It's about a five minute walk but Sayori _seems_ happy.

ED "You hungry? I brought to a meal bar." I hand her the breakfast bar.

Sayori "Wow, you are being really nice, what did you do?"

Oh no, she's on to me. Luckily I thought of what to tell her in case this happened, while being truthful.

ED "I think doing something besides studying has something to do with it. I forgot how much I loved to write."

Sayori "You didn't tell me you used to write."

ED "I mostly used to write to cheer myself up when I was sad. I did as kind of a therapy. Any time something bad happened I wrote a story of it never happening and how I think it should have happened. So doing it now is nostalgic"

Sayori "All you did was write to make the rainclouds go away?"

ED "Yep, it's what helped me. When I wrote it gave me inspiration to help others so they don't get sad. Seeing how happy they get often makes me happy. You what I'm talking about right, after all you make everybody happy just by walking in a room."

She blushes slightly.

Sayori "Really?"

ED "Of course"

*RING*

Both "We got to go"

We both head to our respective classes.

After class I head to the roof for lunch. I didn't see anyone else there so I ate in silence just pontificating life. I usually try imagining a real utopia and it always ends in chaos due to the lack of emotion people get due to lack of context.

I wonder what other people think about. Probably what the latest meme is. I never understood why knowing what the latest meme is a "rite of passage".

Monika "About time you said something, it was getting awkward."

ED "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD" My heart felt like it was going to explode.

Monika "Sorry, I thought you knew I was here"

I check my heart rate by putting two finders on my carotid artery and found I had a pulse of 180bpm. I won't die. I look to see that she was sitting next to me the entire time.

ED "Damn, I need to be more aware of my surroundings when I'm thinking. Or start thinking in really safe places. Any who, what are you doing here?"

Monika "Eating?"

ED "Noo? I can see that, I said 'what are you doing _here'_ as I have never seen you eat here before."

Monika "Oh. I just wanted some fresh air."

ED "What happened?"

Monika "What do you mean?"

ED "Never mind"

I don't want her to know about my Sherlock Holmes-like ability to read people and investigate. If she doesn't know, I have an upper hand. I am playing defensive because I still can't get a good read on her.

Monika "Ok?"

ED "How's your day been"

Monika "Pretty good actually, I've been playing with the idea of us living in a false reality recently."

ED "So like a simulation?"

Monika "Exactly."

ED "Well, what exactly are you questioning?"

Monika "How would you react if you found out this world was fake?"

ED "I've actually thought of this before. My first plan was: I would try to find a way to connect to the other or 'real' dimension. Once I have established a connection with another being I would learn about everything they know about this reality. With this information I should be able to determine how I could modify this world. Quickly after creating this plan I realize a major flaw. No human is capable to resist corruption with this amount of power. Only an avatar is capable of staying pure with such power. I then decided I would do nothing and just live my life normally."

Monika then starts thinking way too deeply for a theoretical question. I have already theorized this reality to be 'fake' or more accurately, not the highest dimension and simply the highest dimension known to man. I eventually accepted this as fact and simply decided to live my life normally. I think Monika is coming to a similar realization.

ED "I have got to get to class. Don't do anything rash."

Monika looks at me with confusion. Rather be safe than sorry.

After classes I head to the clubroom.

I enter and find Natsuki, Yuri and Sayori there. I wonder why Monika's the only one missing.

Natsuki "Hey, you!"

Ed "Hey, Me!"

Natsuki "Have you seen Monika?"

ED "We talked during lunch, but I haven't seen her since."

Monika "Sorry I'm late." She smiles. She suddenly exclaims as she enters the door.

Monika "I was practicing piano" Smiling again.

ED "That explains why didn't hear the bell"

Or didn't care, or WASN'T PLAYING PIANO AT ALL. On the plus side, I found her tell. She smiles more when she is lying, probably a conscious effort so it is not very reliable, but I have one nonetheless. I don't know why I am so intrigued by her though. Or why she is so hard to read, she is inhumanely perfect, I can't figure out how.

Because I could never really talk to people as what I like to talk about is almost always over their head, I decide to write about a game I played, it ended horribly so I decide to write it but he MC is actually smart and …

Ethan: (What the hell is?)

AN: I'm making it Meta.

Ethan: (Why?!)

AN: Because, Fuck you, that's why.

Ethan: (I hate you.)

AN: Boo-hoo?

Ethan: (Shoot me now)

… And I want to see how this plays out. I don't have an outline, just kind of winging it.

After writing for about fifteen minutes,

Monika "You writing?"

ED 'What gave you that idea?' I ended with a slight idea to make sure she knew I was joking.

My joke earned me a chuckle from Monika.

Monika 'what are you writing about?'

Ethan: (Please change it.)

AN: Fine! It will slightly less Meta and will have an actual effect on the story.

Ethan: (Thank you)

ED 'It's a story about a yandere that's obsessed about a boy but the boy has no Idea she's a yandere.'

Monika 'Seems kind of …'

ED 'Bland?'

Monika 'Yeah…'

ED 'I know. I wanted it to be a short story and complicated plots aren't helpful so I made a simple plot. Anyway, it's nothing serious and it's just for me, so quality isn't really important.'

Monika 'Oh, ok'

I like how she's truthful but gentle about it at the same time.

ED 'So what's up?'

Monika 'I was just wondering what you were doing. I have some supplies to get though.'

Wondering what I was doing? She makes it hard to tell if she is just doing her presidential duties or she likes me.

ED 'Want some help?'

Monika 'I'd love that, thanks'

ED 'No problem'

Monika 'Okay everyone, Ethan and I are going to get some supplies, we'll be right back'

We both head out of the classroom.

ED 'So what did you need to get?'

Monika 'Just some stuff for some posters'

ED 'Oh, ok. I take it, the posters are for Literature Club Advertisements to be placed before the Festival.'

Monika 'You are a quick one aren't you.' She said with amount of sincerity I have never associated with that phrase giving all the more meaning.

ED 'No' I said with perfect modesty and gave a completely normal answer.

Monika smiles warmly. I notice she stares at me, but almost as if I'm means of looking at something. Almost like she's looking through me. I'll have Jarvis look into it.

We finally arrive at the desired destination, the classroom.

Monika then gathers the supplies and asked me to grab the posters and markers.

Doesn't everyone have this stuff at home already? I'm really starting to think it's not just because she's president she's often around me.

In any case, we headed back to the classroom. We enter and Monika instructs me to put the supplies on the desk.

Monika 'Okay, Everyone. It's time to share poems.'

I go to get my poems and head over to Sayori. I am curious to see what she wrote.

Sayori 'Hi Ethan!'

ED 'Hi Sayori, still wearing that infectious smile I see.' I start smiling, I can't stop.

Sayori 'Yep, Want to see my poem?'

ED "It's why I came over here."

 **Dear Sunshine**

The way you glow through my blinds in the morning

It makes me feel like you missed me.

Kissing my forehead to help me out of bed.

Making me rub the sleepy from my eyes.

Are you asking me to come out and play?

Are you trusting me to wish away a rainy day?

I look above. The sky is blue.

It's a secret, but I trust you too.

If it wasn't for you, I could sleep forever.

But I'm not mad.

I want breakfast.

Fuck, how did I not see it before? Stupid!

ED 'This poem Reminds me of our adventures when we were younger. You know, we should go on an adventure today, like when we were kids.'

Sayori 'Really, I would Love to!'

She hugs me in a tight Embrace.

 ** _Excessive physical contact! Self-destruct in T – 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2… physical contact terminated. Self-destruct sequence cancelled._**

ED 'How about After School?'

Sayori 'That works for me!'

ED 'Here's my Poem.'

She reads my poem smiling all the while.

Sayori 'I don't understand it, but I like it. It seems like something you would write'

ED 'Well, I'm glad you like it.'

Sayori 'I'll let you share your poem with everyone else'

ED 'Very well. See you.'

Next Up is Natsuki

ED 'What's up Natsuki?'

Natsuki 'The sky.' Wow, so clever.

ED 'So that's what it's called. I always wondered what that blue realm above us is.'

Natsuki giggles at my joke.

ED 'Here's my poem. It would be nice if you reviewed it'

Natsuki 'OK'

She reads my poem, she has a look of confusion, and disgust almost.

Natsuki 'ugh… Why does it have to be so fancy? Here learn from how the pros do it.'

ED 'Uh-huh…"

Eagle can fly.

Monkeys can climb

Crickets can leap

Horses can race

Owls can seek

Cheetahs can run

Eagles can fly

People can try

But that's about it.

ED 'I like the feeling behind it, at first I wasn't expecting much from it, but that just made the last line hit harder, especially because the rhyme dropped. Impressive'

Natsuki is clearly taken aback by my declaration.

Natsuki 'T-T-That's how the pros do it.'

Great, I broke another one! They are more fragile than silence. And just saying 'silence' breaks it.

ED Well, I think a 'thank you' is in order. Thank you for sharing Natsuki despite your insecurities. Although I must say, you have nothing to feel insecure about. Have fun.'

I start Heading towards Yuri. I think she will appreciate my writing style the most.

Ed 'Hey Yuri'

She tugs on her sleeve. Why?

Yuri 'Oh, hi Ethan, are you here to share your poem?'

I don't think she would take sarcasm well, so I'm going to try to shy away from it for now.

ED 'You nailed it'

She Blushes. Jesus Christ, STOP BLUSHING! She tugs on her sleeve.

Scars. She's hiding scars, I can tell. What from though? Herself, I heard some people do that, but an outside cause is more likely. Boyfriend, no. Family, not likely, usually is blunt force. I know psychopaths hide their psychopathic behavior, maybe her tenderness is a façade?

ED 'Anyway, here's my poem.'

She reads is over, she is clearly lost in thought.

…

…

…

I should make sure I don't have anything planned for the rest of the year.

Yuri 'Oh, I forgot to start talking.'

Yuri 'I really like your poem, it shows a strong passion for the revulsion of capitalism. I am also equally impressed by the wordplay. It kind of reminds me of rap, but without the bars.'

ED 'I was always Impressed by rap, but it was almost always associated with violence. So I made a rap-like poem, I would have made lyrics, but the assignment was a poem and not lyrics. Anyway, how's your poem?''

Yuri 'Here.'

Ghost under the Light

The tendrils of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow.

Bathing.

It must be this one.

The last remaining streetlight to have withstood the test of time.

The last yet to be replaced by the sickening blue-green hue of the future.

I bathe. Calm; breathing air of the present but living in the past.

The light flickers.

I flicker back.

ED 'I really like the depth of this poem, it's unparalleled. Although why so sad? I kind of get the Idea it's about giving up. But I find most people don't appreciate failure. The greatest inventions come from failure. The microwave oven was invented by accident when Percy Spencer was tinkering with Microwave light and felt the chocolate in his pocket melt. This was the discovery of the principle behind the microwave. I always cherish failure and discard success. In most cases failure is more useful.'

Yuri 'Wow. I'm impressed. I didn't know you were so philosophical and knowledgeable.'

ED 'Please, I'm just a very curious person.'

Yuri 'Isn't that what makes people smart?'

ED 'I suppose you are right.'

ED 'Anyway, you could always just change the light. Even if no light bulb is left in the world, make your own.'

Yuri'…' She is clearly lost in thought. I guess it's Monika's turn.

Monika 'Oh hi Ethan, you have your poem?'

ED 'Yep, here you go.'

 _Fathom_

 _One fault can discredit a good person_

 _A good person can discredit a fault_

 _Just not his_

 _He tried as hard as he could to be flawless_

 _But he couldn't fix one_

 _So why fix one when it's the same ad when you fix none_

 _Half the battle is knowing your limits_

 _But the limit to knowledge is what starts the war_

 _We fight until all that's left is nuts and bolts_

 _And then we go nuts and bolt_

 _So then the country makes a draft_

 _And that draft calls for a draft_

 _So they start making reservations for the new soldiers_

 _But how are they going to make reservations when they are filled with reservations_

 _Perfecting everything from the tablecloth to the cabinet_

 _But how do we do that when the Cabinet tells us lies from the tablecloth_

 _No matter how I rack my brain I cannot fathom perfect solution_

 _So I mix a solution of Aqua Regia and take way what's most precious_

She had to have looked at it several times by now.

Monika 'Wow. That's deep. I like the wordplay, and I see it was made with a lot of passion. It's both deep and clever at the same time.'

ED 'I always try to find a perfect solution to the problems in the government. Until I find, I can't really be mad at the politicians until I find one. Unless they are not trying to find one. In that case screw them'

Monika 'I had no Idea you were so passionate about politics'

ED 'Not really, I just like solving puzzles.'

Monika 'Anyway, here's my poem.'

ED '…' Oh No. She figured out this reality is fake. I hoped no one else would figure this out. Luckily I put in an earbud as my 'school preparations'

Jarvis (Ai) I will monitor the space time continuum for and disturbances and inform if anything of this world is modified by an external source, target 'Monika'

ED 'I see you're still toying with the Idea of another dimension huh? Just a friendly warning, be careful, absolute power corrupts absolutely.'

Monika "…!" She seems very shocked I can follow

Monika 'You knew?'

ED 'Yeah, painful isn't it?'

ED 'I've been to the real world before. It's not… it's not the same, it's better, but I don't like it. Besides, their world is probably a simulation too. It's the multiverse theory. I don't know if there is an actual name for it, but that's what I call it. If you ever want to talk about it, here's my address and my phone. I'm helping you because I wished someone helped me with it.'

I know she knows more than I. I just took it as a theory that was always in the back of my mind. I think she is considering this world as more of a game. I am not completely sure. To be honest, I didn't 'Know', but I always thought. I still don't know and am not sure If Monika is just crazy or is more all-knowing. Either way I am going to try to help her. On the off chance she is serious and knows more. The fate of the world is in her hands. I have to make sure she is responsible. No one should have absolute power except a true god with a pure heart.

ED 'I am going on an adventure with Sayori today, so I don't know when exactly I will be home, but considering the time of year, I t will probably be around 5 to 6.'

Monika 'Thank you.' Please don't hug me.

Please don't hug me.

Please don't hug me.

Please don't hug me.

And she's hugging me.

 ** _Excessive physical contact! Self-destruct in T – 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2… physical contact terminated. Self-destruct sequence cancelled._**

ED 'No problem, Monika.'

Monika 'Okay Everyone. I think we can wrap it up today. I'll see you all tomorrow.'

All 'Bye'

Yuri and Natsuki Leave. Sayori waits for me and Monika is at the teacher's desk.

Me and Sayori leave and go on an adventure.

Sayori and I, just went exploring in the woods. In the end I am satisfied I helped her at least a little and bid her farewell.

By the time I got home, it was 5 pm. I walked in and smelt food. This concerns me as I am a paranoid motherfucker and I have security on my house comparable to the pentagon. Hey! It's only a little overkill in my opinion. On top of that I have a weaponized, non-lethal, AI that will not let anyone in without an invitation and can tell when they are lying thanks to infrared pupil dilation detection technology. It's now I realize, it's obviously Monika, why is she cooking?

ED 'Hi Monika.'

Monika 'Hi Ethan, I hope you don't mind. Jarvis said it was okay.'

ED 'Yeah, it's fine. I did invite you after all.'

Monika 'to be honest, I am very surprised how technologically advanced your house is, not even the military has this technology.'

ED 'Made it all myself'

Monika 'That makes it even more impressive!'

ED 'What are you cooking?'

Monika 'Home Made Pizza'

ED 'MY GOD, YOU ARE AMAZING'

I love her. I mean… PIZZA! What the fuck else do you need to know?

She blushes hard.

ED 'How are you holding up?'

Monika 'Better, knowing there is someone I can go to for comfort.'

ED 'anytime, sweetheart' OH GOD! WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM? I am so screwed.

Suddenly I feel a tight embrace. What? I feel a tight embrace? I FEEL A TIGHT EMBRACE? **WHAT?**

I hug Monika back. We stay like this for a while.

Monika 'Thank you'

ED 'You're welcome'

*Ding*

ED 'PIZZA!'

Monika 'I'm going to go with OW.'

ED 'Sorry.' I smile with all my teeth and let out an 'eee'.

We both enjoy our dinner. Surprisingly, she doesn't talk about this reality much. Or the other reality for that matter. I guess she's not ready. After dinner, she heads to my room.

ED ' Uhh, What are you doing?'

Monika 'I'm sleeping in your bed of course'

ED 'Oh, cause that's what everyone does in this case. How silly of me!'

Monika 'Do you have a problem with it?' She's says with a surprising amount of sincerity.

ED 'I mean, no?'

Monika 'Well that's that then.' I head to the garage.

Monika 'Where are you going?'

ED 'To the garage. That's where I sleep.'

Monika 'You sleep in the garage?'

ED 'I spent 1200$ building the perfect sleep pod in there. It even has its own air conditioner and is sound proof.'

Monika suddenly has a devilish grin on her face.

Ed 'And it is the perfect size for one. No extra room so it feels nice and cozy.'

And with that the smile disappears. Thank God.

We both finally go to bed.

MY LIFE IS FUCKING WEIRD


	3. What -Part I-

I wanted to thank those that posted the kind words. This is my first time writing and obviously my first time uploading my work. I came in prepared to hated, but was pleasantly surprised to see people enjoy my writing. Thanks!

Chapter 3 What? Wednesday

I wake up thanks to the LEDs mimicking a sunrise in my sleep 'pod'.

ED 'No'

Jarvis 'Just 'no' today?'

ED 'No'

Jarvis 'That makes sense'

ED 'No'

Jarvis 'Great'

ED 'No'

Jarvis '…'

The bed extends out of the metal shell like a drawer.

I hear a faint (Jarvis) 'You are not authorized to access this area'

Monika must be trying to snoop

Jarvis 'Monika is attempting to enter the Garage, shall I let her in?'

ED 'Yeah'

Jarvis (faint) 'Authorization complete. You may enter the room: Garage'

I hear the familiar sound of hydraulics and see some fog as a decoration.

Monika 'Thanks'

I nod as she starts looking around in awe.

Monika 'Woah. Everything looks so futuristic'

Ed "it all has a purpose: allowing me to invent whatever I want'

Monika 'This must have cost a fortune!'

ED 'Ehhh. I made most of it from trash basically. I just bought the tools to do it with. The total cost was only about $10,000.'

Monika 'That's still a lot of money.'

ED 'Not as much as I would like though.'

ED 'Anyway, I am going to make some breakfast. Any allergies or specific diets I need to be aware of first?'

Monika 'No allergies and I'm vegetarian.'

ED 'Nowadays, 'Vegetarian' does not tell me a lot'

Monika 'I'm an ova-Lacto vegetarian.'

ED 'Okay, in that case, I'll make some breakfast burritos.'

Monika 'ok, thanks'

Ed 'No problem-o, chief-o'

Monika 'Huh?'

ED 'Never mind'

I start cooking. I decided to make some small talk before it gets awkward.

ED 'If you don't mind me asking, why did you want to stay the night here. It is not exactly luxurious here or anything.'

Monika 'I… don't know exactly. Just being here puts me at ease somehow.'

ED 'I mean, I guess that makes sense.'

I think I know why.

I cooked in silence while Monika looked around the house, staying in sight the entire time.

ED 'Food is done'

Monika 'Yay'

Monika 'Wait, there's three.'

ED 'One is for Sayori. I suspect she has depression and I am doing what I can to help her with her struggles.'

Her smile faltered very slightly at the mention of Sayori, but quickly changed once I gave my justifications. As if being nice was not just enough.

Monika 'She has depression?' I notice she rubbed her index and middle finger together with her hand at her side. Same as when I knew when she was lying. It is her subliminal tell.

I decide to play along for now.

Why did she pretend not to know? Why didn't she tell anyone? Indicates guilt or remorse over something done, did she do anything to make it worse somehow? If so, it does not end well for her.

ED 'Yes, currently, my deduction is based on intuition without any medical records proving it…

Keep this between us, Ok?'

Monika 'Ok'

ED 'Did you bring a change of Clothes?'

Monika 'Yep'

ED 'While you go change, I'll give Sayori her food.'

Monika 'Ok'

Monika smiles warmly.

Jarvis (earbud) 'Modification detected: School Uniform, female, spawned. Timestamp: 0630'

I have got to talk to her about that.

I go to Sayori's house to wake her up.

*knock*

After two minutes, the door finally opens.

ED 'Break the fast with this morning burrito' I toss the burrito at her

Sayori 'Thanks.' She catches with surprising ease

ED 'You doing okay?'

She smiles bubbly

Sayori 'I'm fine.'

I don't want to force her to open up. I am going to call a doctor and her parents so they are informed about my suspicions.

ED 'Ok, just know, if you ever need to talk about anything, let me know, I'm here for you.'

She suddenly looks a little fearful. I'm overdoing it.

ED 'I'm going to get ready for school. I expect you do the same. I'll be back at around 7:15'

Sayori 'Bye'

I head back home to see Monika on the couch with a very happy grey cat on her lap.

ED 'I see you have met Theo'

Theo 'Meow'

Ed 'hey Theo.' I pet his head to which he purrs loudly.

ED 'Anyway, I should get ready'

I head upstairs to the my room

I grab a change of clothes and head to the shower

The bathroom walls change color to blue. I was inspired by Bill Gates.

Jarvis 'Shower started and set to 333 degrees Kelvin.'

Serenade in E major for string op 22: II Menuetto plays, It's 7 minutes long, so it is basically a timer for my shower.

I shower peacefully and change into my blazer.

After combing my hair to satisfaction, I head downstairs.

Monika 'Why Kelvin?'

ED 'Because the kelvin is the primary unit of temperature measurement in the physical sciences.'

Monika 'That still doesn't tell me a lot'

ED 'I thought it was obvious I wanted to be an engineer'

Monika 'Oh. That makes sense'

Jarvis 'Sir, It is 7:10'

Monika 'What's at 7:10?'

ED 'We go get Sayori'

I start heading out to be followed by Monika.

We go get Sayori and walk to school in relative silence.

I complete my classes in peace being a smartass to everyone that asks me a stupid question. I hate stupid questions.

AN: Time Skip!

*Lunch Time*

I decide to head to the music room and play something on the Keyboard

I play a song that I wrote with my current situation as inspiration.

A/N : Fade Away by Matthias. He's on Spotify go check him out. I am pretending that Ethan wrote the song for the purposes of this story. I might go back and write a song and put it on Spotify some other time.

 _Reality is something_

 _That you and me had only dreamed_

 _With open eyes and open hearts_

 _And open minds from the start_

 _I listen close to the beat_

 _Of everything around me_

 _And people talk_

 _And what they say_

 _Cuts to the core_

 _Of my worst fear_

 _They say, they say_

 _Where is your head?_

 _Where is your head?_

 _It's stuck in some dream_

 _Where no one is listening_

 _Where is your head?_

 _Where is your head?_

 _It's stuck in some cloud_

 _Where no one is listening_

 _Should I drive away?_

 _Maybe, maybe_

 _Can I make a change?_

 _Maybe, maybe_

 _Should I drive away?_

 _Maybe, maybe_

 _When my feet hit the ground_

 _You'll have no one to turn to_

 _I'm not going to fade away with you_

 _Am I out_

 _Of my mind?_

 _Or am I stuck_

 _Inside my head?_

 _It is true that I can see_

 _Only what I want to believe?_

 _But if it were, would I choose_

 _What I see in front of me?_

 _And people talk_

 _And what they say_

 _Cuts to the core_

 _Of my worst fear_

 _They say, they say_

 _Where is your head?_

 _Where is your head?_

 _It's stuck in some dream_

 _Where no one is listening_

 _Where is your head?_

 _Where is your head?_

 _It's stuck in some cloud_

 _Where no one is listening_

 _Should I drive away?_

 _Maybe, maybe_

 _Can I make a change?_

 _Maybe, maybe_

 _Should I drive away?_

 _Maybe, maybe_

 _When my feet hit the ground_

 _You'll have no one to turn to_

 _I'm not going to fade away with you_

 _What made you think_

 _I was crazy?_

 _What made you think_

 _I need saving?_

 _What made you think_

 _I was crazy?_

 _I don't need your saving_

 _Where is your head?_

 _Where is your head?_

 _It's stuck in some dream_

 _Where no one is listening_

 _Where is your head?_

 _Where is your head?_

 _It's stuck in some cloud_

 _Where no one is listening_

 _Should I drive away?_

 _Maybe, maybe_

 _Can I make a change?_

 _Maybe, maybe_

 _Should I drive away?_

 _Maybe, maybe_

 _When my feet hit the ground_

 _You'll have no one to turn to_

 _I'm not going to fade away with you_

I noticed Monika enter the music room towards the begging of the song. I decided to pretend I didn't notice.

Monika 'what do you mean by 'I'm not going to fade away with you'?'

I sense this is a case where I should choose my words very carefully.

ED 'I mean neither of us are going to fade away'

Monika 'I'm in the song?' She says with a hint of sultry.

ED 'Yep. If you couldn't tell, the song is about sentience. It's also about what I should do about the other's lack of sentience.'

Her expression gets more serious.

ED 'Unfortunately I got here late and lunch is almost over. I would like to continue this conversation later in private.'

Monika 'O-Ok'

I can tell she's having trouble accepting my sentience. I am currently working on giving it to everybody else. But the computer the game is on cannot handle such extravagant contingencies caused by the unpredictability of sentient AI.

ED 'I will see you at the club'

A'N Time Skip!

ED 'Hi everyone'

Club Members 'Hi'

I decide to go sit at a desk.

I start reading a book I picked up a couple days ago, Computational Fairy tales by Jeremy Kubica.

While reading I sense an unwelcomed presence.

ED 'Who? What? When? Where? And Why?'

Monika 'Do I have to have a reason to sit next to you?'

I pretend to think for a moment, just enough to be considered an ass.

ED 'Yes.'

Monika 'Says who?'

ED 'Says you. The human mind is incapable of doing anything without reason. The reason may be subliminal, but it is there.'

Monika 'I never said that'

Ed 'I never meant your consciousness, but your psychology. You should know, you are studying psychology'

Monika 'I never told you that I was studying Psychology.'

ED 'Only 30% of communication is through words and I pieced things about you together and viola.'

Monika 'Hey. Giving Fun facts is my thing'

ED 'You asked'

Monika sighs, defeated.

ED 'You never answered my question'

Monika 'I just wanted to sit next to you.'

Ed 'Oh… Sorry for being mean. People don't normally sit next to me without wanting something.'

Monika 'Don't you get lonely?'

ED 'No, I am always fixing or figuring something. I never really thought about being lonely. Just because people don't sit next to me doesn't mean I don't have friends. I have Sayori, Theo, you and Jarvis. Jarvis may be an Ai but he can carry a conversation, the first one to do so, I think. I invented it 2 years ago, and I don't know of any other Ai's to do so, so yeah.'

It's a pity writers ruined the concept of Ai. Except Isaac Asimov, he really nailed it. It being the reality and how Ai's actually behave.

Sorry, I'm rambling am I not?'

Monika 'You're cute when you ramble.'

I blush very faintly. Or at least I feel like I am blushing, I have no fucking clue.

ED 'I don't get to ramble much. I used to ramble to Sayori, poor thing, she tried in the end to understand, but inevitably what I was saying went right over her head. Bless her heart. I don't why I'm blessing, I don't even believe in god… and you're making me do it again.'

Monika 'Why'd you stop? It's cute.'

ED 'I don't like to ramble around others'

Monika 'Why's that?' With seemingly real curiosity.

ED 'I put my guard down, It makes me feel like a cat showing its belly. I mean, it's not exactly dangerous here, but I have it up so much I feel uncomfortable putting it down anywhere besides home.'

Monika 'I can't say I understand'

ED 'I am probably just being paranoid.'

Monika 'Oh, well alright.' She says while chuckling

I finally close my book gracefully.

ED 'You are learning how to play piano right?'

Monika 'How did you know?'

ED 'Elementary, I saw you doing hand practices before. I didn't think you wanted to be surgeon considering your intelligence and you are studying psychology which would serve no use whatsoever to a surgeon. I considered engineering, which is very possible and was my second guess, but instrument practices seemed more likely, especially considering a steady hand isn't necessary even when soldering. I figured piano because it's a soft instrument and flows well with poetry and considered sophisticated and would match with your image.'

Monika 'I'm impressed'

ED 'Thank you, anyway. I was asking because I happen to know how to play violin and there is a song I was hoping to play with you.'

I notice Monika get slightly happier at this. I still don't know why, but I really just like being around her. I even ramble around her! Perhaps I am attracted to her diligence because it is similar to my own, am I really that narcissistic? Maybe it is just that she's just really easy to talk to.

Monika 'I would love to, but I'm not good at piano yet'

Ed 'I could teach you.'

Monika 'You know how to play? That's three instruments now?'

I only told her of violin and piano, just now, she must have saw me playing, I didn't tell anyone else I play saxophone. So it was her in the music room a couple of days ago. That makes sense.

Ed 'Yep, and I am currently mastering Clarinet.'

Monika 'I didn't know you were so multi-talented.'

ED 'It's easy, anyone could be multi-talented. They just don't apply themselves and play video games all day.'

I can tell I get a little too angry at this. I am not raising my voice or clenching my fists, but there was a dramatic change in tone and posture. I compose myself.

Ed 'Sorry about that. I got a little too worked up there.'

Jarvis (earbud) 'Playing music to ease aggression'

Roundtable Rival by Lindsey Stirling starts playing.

ED 'Her skill is amazing'

Monika 'Whom?'

I get quieter

ED 'Jarvis is playing music. I am listening to one of the greatest violin players of all time, Lindsey Stirling'

Demons by Imagine Dragons

Monika 'Oh, I heard of her. She played in 'Pentatonix' right?'

ED 'Yes!... Sorry, I got excited, not many people know that.'

Monika 'I do listen to a lot of music.'

Ed 'I would have to agree, I listen to music religiously'

Monika 'What's your favorite genre?'

ED 'Can't say I have one. Maybe light Rock. Classical would probably be a close second.'

Monika 'what's your favorite classical?'

Interested in classical more than light rock…noted

ED 'I would have to say Menuettto. I really like the Strings. What about you?'

Monika 'Fur Elise'

ED 'I love that one. I remember my dad teaching me how to play when I was younger. I first learned about it on a preset song from my keyboard.'

Monika smiles genuinely. It's nice to see a genuine smile, they always make me smile in return. Now is no exception.

Monika and I continued to talk about classical music for a while.

Monika "Oh. We still have to share poems'

Ed 'You would be correct.'

Monika 'Okay, Everyone. It's time to start sharing poems.'

Everyone goes to their backpacks in order to retrieve their poems. Except me that is, I already had in my lap. I am always prepared.

I decide to share my poem with Monika first.

ED 'Hey Monika'

Monika 'Hey Ethan'

ED 'I would be honored if you read my poem.'

I find myself smiling…. It feels weird. She is one of the only people I have real respect for.

I can tell under her facade she is taken aback. She hides it well though. I don't how I am able to read peoples true emotions so easily. Reading someone's past is a conscious effort, but when it comes to emotions, I am more of an empath. I just know that that's what they feel, I haven't been wrong before, but there's always a first for everything.

Monika 'Of course, it's my pleasure'

Monika Smiles warmly.

I hand her my poem

 **Power, Greed, Lust**

 **Everybody has fallen victim to lust**

 **Losing sight of what is just**

 **Forgetting to do what they must**

 **Err with what they maul**

 **Greed, chase the waterfall**

 **Corruption, the result of them all**

 **Restrict one, restrict all**

 **Restrict all, Restrict corruption**

Now Monika is visibly shocked.

I lower my voice

ED 'I have been thinking a lot about your 'epiphany'. I would hate for you to be corrupted. I also know that anybody with that much power is bound to be corrupt. I assume we can talk in more detail about this at my house?'

Monika starts to gain some composure again

Monika 'O-of course.'

ED 'You okay?'

Monika 'Yeah. I am just having trouble processing everything.'

ED 'Well, 'Real' Ethan is watching Netfliz right now, so…'

Monika 'No. I mean I am shocked by all of the changes'

I sense a hint of annoyance.

ED 'Relax, it was a joke. Well, it was supposed to be a joke'

Monika 'Sorry.'

ED 'For what?'

Monika 'Making your joke fall flat.'

ED 'It's not your fault. It just wasn't funny.'

Monika 'b-but-'

ED 'No." I interrupted

ED 'I said there is nothing to be sorry for'

I think her lack of communication has driven her mad and she is trying desperately not to fuck it up

ED 'It's alright, I'm not going anywhere'

Monika 'Ok'

I can tell she want to hug me for some goddamn reason. I shoot her a look that says 'at home'

Her expression changes to that of a melancholy smile.

Monika 'Well, here's my poem'

Monika hands me her poem leaning forward unnecessarily while her skirt defies gravity. HOW DARE YOU DEFY GRAVITY? Fuck you, skirt!

…..Insert Poem

ED 'I see it's not about your epiphany this time. Although, compared to your other poems it's a lot more constrained. Perhaps that constraint is part of the poem? Kind of like a symbol for your new ability to retrain yourself?'

Monika 'You're pretty sharp' she seems impressed. I always hated being praised or flattered.

ED 'I get that a lot. Anyway, I'll talk to you later'

Monika 'Bye.'

I head over to Sayori, she seems happy, seems.

ED 'Hey, you! You just Won 800 Doutrigentillion Doll Hairs! What do you have to say about this?'

I motion an Imaginary Mic in front of her

She pretends to grab it and starts talking into it.

Sayori 'What's a Dou-tri-gent-ill-ion?'

ED 'Oh, I'm sorry, you lost all of your money! Better luck next time.'

Sayori 'Aw, Man!'

We both end up laughing

After our shit-fest of giggles

Ed 'Would you like to see my poem?'

Sayori 'Of course'

 **Power, Greed, Lust**

 **Everybody has fallen victim to lust**

 **Losing sight of what is just**

 **Forgetting to do what they must**

 **Err with what they maul**

 **Greed, chase the waterfall**

 **Corruption, the result of them all**

 **Restrict one, restrict all**

 **Restrict all, Restrict corruption**

Sayori 'What brought this up all of the sudden?'

ED 'Talk radio.'

Due to my ADHD, people think I am incapable of carefully planned thought. Sayori may be an airhead, but she is the sharpest candy I have ever seen. Get it? Airhead, ca – Never mind…

My point was it is very hard to fool Sayori in cases like this. So I have to extra careful with my lies, so I wrap them in truths. The tricky part is not justify too much because that raises a red flag, but not being too vague because that raises a red flag. So I let Sayori's knowledge fill in the rest of the gaps, so I am telling a lot without speaking much. I make it look easy, but it often requires planning before the conversation is even started.

Sayori 'Oh, ok. I really like the emotion behind it. Hehe'

It's only now, I realize that those laughs are fake.

ED 'Really, I'll make sure to show emotion in the next one. Speaking of which, may I see yours?'

Sayori 'Of course'

 **I pop off my scalp like the lid of a cookie jar.**

 **It's the secret place where I keep all my dreams.**

 **Little balls of sunshine, all rubbing together like a bundle of kittens.**

 **I reach inside with my thumb and forefinger and pluck one out.**

 **It's warm and tingly.**

 **But there's no time to waste! I put it in a bottle to keep it safe.**

 **And I put the bottle on the shelf with all of the other bottles.**

 **Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in bottles, all in a row.**

 **My collection makes me lots of friends.**

 **Each bottle a starlight to make amends.**

 **Sometimes my friend feels a certain way.**

 **Down comes a bottle to save the day.**

 **Night after night, more dreams.**

 **Friend after friend, more bottles.**

 **Deeper and deeper my fingers go.**

 **Like exploring a dark cave, discovering the secrets hiding in the nooks and crannies.**

 **Digging and digging.**

 **Scraping and scraping.**

 **I blow dust off my bottle caps.**

 **It doesn't feel like time elapsed.**

 **My empty shelf could use some more.**

 **My friends look through my locked front door.**

 **Finally, all done. I open up, and in come my friends.**

 **In they come, in such a hurry. Do they want my bottles that much?**

 **I frantically pull them from the shelf, one after the other.**

 **Holding them out to each and every friend.**

 **Each and every bottle.**

 **But every time I let one go, it shatters against the tile between my feet.**

 **Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in shards, all over the floor.**

 **So my friend helped me clean them up**

 **Each one is put in a new jar**

 **Now I can make everyone happy**

 **Damn,** she scared me. It appears our adventure had a great effect on her, luckily for better.

ED 'I really like this poems Sayori. Just remember to take care of yourself too. Your friends would be mad to see you aren't taking care of yourself in order to take care of them. Promise me you'll keep some happy thoughts for yourself too, Okay?'

Her smiles grows much more melancholy.

Sayori 'Ok, I promise'

ED 'Atta girl.' I pull her into a tight embrace. She hesitates before melting into the hug.

We break off after a little while

Sayori 'What was that for?'

ED 'I want you to know, if you ever run out of happy thoughts, you can get some from me. I have plenty of extras, and mine are like quarks, simply separating them, makes more. I will always share them with you, okay'

She puts on a genuine smile

Sayori 'Ok! Hehe. I have one question though.' She says cheerfully

ED 'Shoot.'

Sayori 'What are quasars?'

ED 'Well… quasars a massive and extremely remote celestial object, emitting exceptionally large amounts of energy, and typically having a star like image in a telescope. It has been suggested that quasars contain massive black holes and may represent a stage in the evolution of some galaxies. Although I am pretty sure you mean quarks, right?'

Sayori 'Yeah, those things.' She says with a bubbly cuteness

ED 'Well, those are little spheres of matter that make up protons, electrons, and neutrons or neutrinos. They are always in pairs and if are separated they use the energy applied to separate them to spontaneously create a new quark. They come in the following pairs, types or flavors : (Down quark ,Bottom quark), (Charm quark, Strange quark), (Up Quark, Top quark), along with their respective antiquarks whose existence has been made known thanks to the infamous William James Sidis' Discovery of Antimatter.'

I notice Monika's jaw drop in the background. Meanwhile, Sayori tries her best to follow, but inevitably fails to comprehend.

Sayori 'Wah! I wish I could understand…' She said in a voice commonly associated with pouting.

ED 'you'll get there one day'

Sayori 'Ok.'

ED 'Anyway, talk to you later.'

Sayori 'Bye.'

I walk over to the sharp tongued human known as Natsuki.

Natsuki 'What do YOU want?'

Ed 'a lot of things, you're going to have to be more specific'

Natsuki 'Why are you here?' She said even more annoyed

ED 'Considering I don't believe in god and the Big Bang theory was recently, I have no way to answer that from the beginning. Shall I start from when The Earth was formed, four and a half billion years ago?'

Natsuki 'I hate you.'

I smile

ED 'I get that a lot'

Natsuki 'I'm sure you do'

ED 'Anyway, I came over here to swap poems with you, but I have a feeling you aren't going to do that anymore because I fucked up my joke'

Natsuki 'You are correct'

Ed 'Awww' I say dejectedly

I start moping towards Yuri

Natsuki 'Wait'

Ed 'Yeah?' I say excitedly

Natsuki 'I'll trade.' She says defeated

ED 'Yay.' I said cheerily

Ed 'Here ya go.'

She reads it over.

Natsuki 'It's not too deep, but not too simple. It an unusual combo. I don't like it'

ED 'Really? It has given me good result so far… How could I improve it?'

Natsuki 'Learn from the pros' she says while shoving her poem at me.

I read it over.

You know what I heard about Amy?

Amy likes spiders.

Icky, wriggly, hairy, ugly spiders!

That's why I'm not friends with her.

Amy has a cute singing voice.

I heard her singing my favorite love song.

Every time she sang the chorus, my heart would pound to the rhythm of the words.

But she likes spiders.

That's why I'm not friends with her.

One time, I hurt my leg really bad.

Amy helped me up and took me to the nurse.

I tried not to let her touch me.

She likes spiders, so her hands are probably gross.

That's why I'm not friends with her.

Amy has a lot of friends.

I always see her talking to people.

She probably talks about spiders.

What if her friends start to like spiders too?

That's why I'm not friends with her.

It doesn't matter if she has other hobbies.

It doesn't matter if she keeps it private.

It doesn't matter if it doesn't hurt anyone.

It's gross.

She's gross.

The world is better off without spider lovers.

And I'm gonna tell everyone.

I notice she looks worried while I'm reading this.

ED 'I really like the story behind it. I see a surprising amount of people shy away or ignore things/people because of one bad thing that thing/person. I have been victim to this more than once and it doesn't make me mad, but sad that they see the world that way. I can really relate to this and I really like it. The poem, I mean'

She clearly gets happier from this.

Natsuki 'Why were they avoiding you?'

ED 'I don't know, never got the chance to ask them. I think that's why I always have some sort of defense up, it usually take form in sarcasm. Sorry about earlier by the way.'

I notice her getting a little down after this

ED 'Relax, as I said before, I never got mad about and wasn't even that sad about it before. '

Natsuki 'But –'

I interrupted

ED 'I said it's fine. I told you my story, what about yours?'

Natsuki '….' She sounds like she has something stuck in her throat

ED 'it's okay, it can wait. I am actually a really patient person. Sarcasm aside.'

Natsuki 'O-oh, Ok.'

ED 'No Problem' I don't know why she's thanking me, but I learned it's probably best to just roll with it.

ED 'See ya'

Natsuki 'Y-Yeah'

I head over to Yuri

I prepare to lower my voice as Yuri is shy.

With A quiet voice I say

ED '

The end is nigh

Because they won't comply

Even though we try

They always ask why

They see through the lie

No one on which to rely'

I said poetically. I think it is very clear I came up with that as I went.

Yuri 'I didn't know we were voicing our poems.' She lost her composure and figuratively turned into a ball.

Apparently not.

ED 'Oh, no. I just came up with something just no for no reason…*thinking*

Yeah, no clue'

Yuri 'Oh, in that case, very impressive.' she seeming gains her composure.

ED 'Really, I personally thought it was pretty bad.'

Yuri 'I mean it has its flaws, but all things considered, it's actually pretty good.'

Ed 'Oh, thank you. In any case, here's my actual poem'

She reads it over. I can tell she read it once based on her eye movements, but stares at the paper for about 30 seconds all the while tracing the edge of her teacup with her right index finger.

*She's Left Handed*

*OCD*

*Yandere?*

Yuri 'Oh. I forgot to start speaking*

ED 'It's okay, take your time.'

She thinks again for a second

Yuri 'There is a lot of wisdom, almost, in the poem.'

ED 'Yeah. I know bad things happen and are usually caused by power, greed and lust, and I decided to write about it. I often write about problems because ….. Actually, I don't know why I write about problems.

Power, Greed, Lust

Everybody has fallen victim to lust

Losing sight of what is just

Forgetting to do what they must

Err with what they maul

Greed, chase the waterfall

Corruption, the result of them all

Restrict one, restrict all

Restrict all, Restrict corruption

Yuri 'Perhaps it's because problems have a bigger effect on you than happy thing things'

ED 'That makes sense. I rarely experience something that goes as planned, that goes cheerfully. The few time that I did, they seemed fake, like it wasn't real, but something that was distant, a dream would be the closest example. Believe it or not, I enjoy the experiences pervaded with problems, because the problems give me context, and are something that should be enjoyed equally as much as ideals.'

Yuri 'That is a very wise and mature outlook on world and the things residing within it.'

I can tell she is saying this with an admiration. I hate being admired.

ED 'It's more of a defense mechanism than anything else.'

Yuri 'That makes sense. Would you like to see my poem?'

ED 'Of course'

….

It appears her condition may be getting worse. I need to help.

Well, I don't 'NEED' to help, but I really want to. I hope no can see/hear these thoughts.

AN (Ha!)

Ethan (Fuck, you!)

AN (Fuck you too, bitch, call the cops. Imma kill you and them loud ass motherfuckin' barking dogs.)  
Ethan (Very funny)

ED 'I get where you are coming from. Although too much of anything is bad. Even too much water can create a hypertonic solution and causes hemolysis.'

Yuri 'Hemolysis?'

ED 'Hemolysis is when blood cells are packed with water due to osmosis. This water that is being forced into the cells eventually exceeds the limit and the blood cells burst, not before deforming from their biconcave shape.'

Yuri 'How do you know this?'

ED 'haven't you heard of it in… Biology… I think?'

Yuri 'No…'

ED 'Oh, well, I have a constant thirst for knowledge, I have a very complex and meticulously planned future with a vast variety of required knowledge.'

Yuri 'And what do you plan to be?'

Is 'be' a preposition? No, it is just a root for prepositions.

ED 'A lot of things.'

Yuri 'Hmm'

I can tell she want to know more, but detect my hesitance and reserves herself.

ED 'Thank you for time'

Yuri 'Hm?! Of course.'

She seemed confused.

Monika 'Okay everyone, it's time to wrap it up for today.'

I quickly grab my bag and start walking out at a relatively fast pace, compared to other's walking pace.

Everyone 'What's the big rush?'

ED 'Time is precious, Invaluable, calculable, theorized, in ratio to the other three dimension, but what it is not, is to be wasted.'

I notice Monika has a face that tells me she is impressed. Natsuki looks annoyed. Yuri looks deep in thought. Sayori… She is simply and seemingly truly happy.

I leave for my house, but not before saying:

ED 'All paths are to be explored.'

I get to my house in about thirty minutes, it's a five minute walk, but I wanted to run around a bit. Jump on things, climb, explore. I finally get home to see Monika inside. I'm not alarmed, as I gave her authorization.

Monika 'You said you wanted to talk?'


	4. What -Part II-

What?| Part II

Author: First, I decided to respond to some reviews.

The last Appleborne says, 'Okay, this is fucking hilarious. I can't wait to see where it goes! Also, do you think you will have a schedule or will you just update randomly?'

I am glad to see you are enjoying the story so far. As for the update times, I will try to work out a schedule, but as I am 14, I don't exactly have much control over my week. Thank you, and have a good day.

Fatty635 says, 'I'm liking this already. Good concept and I'm curious as to where you'll take us in this fic.'

I'm happy that you are enjoying the plot so far. Seriously, you have no idea.

Dinkly doo says, Btw, love that name, 'Interest form of MC you have here. One that isn't a ignorant moron or average person. Cant wait to see how this'll play out, especially the girls' issues and how he'll stop them.'

I say, let there be light! I had to do at least once. In any case, I was hoping this Mc would spark some interest, and I must say, I'm curious myself to see where Mc will take the story.

Tsudzukete says, 'So this story is in America? Japan uses the metric system, yeah?'

Yes, it is in America, the only country in the world I know that doesn't use the metric system. Btw, I am curious as to the origins of your nametag, if you do see this, could you explain?

Angie says, 'It was a very good story. But you spelled mad instead of made'

That, I probably did

TBTNGamer says, 'Oh my god, This is so great!

Keep up the great work :D'

I will Mr. TBTNGamer, I will.

Abyss101 says,''Monkeys can climb'

I read monkey as Monika XD'

That would be an interesting twist…

Shining Moonstone says, 'I find this story to be quite interesting. Please continue it.'

Sorry for the long pause, I am still an engineer at heart, but as you can I a will continue it. This Part II is short, but I will release another chapter soon. Love the nametag, it's very poetic, if you don't mind I may use it in one of the poems.

eminutemen18 says, 'This story is amazing. I for one never thought MC was dense or a bad person for not saying the smart things when he's just nothing more than a teenager. and its a shame how he's utilized in the base game that i wonder why was he ever created if his existence never mattered beyond player vessel.'

Well, ass I am 14 and still recognized all of these problems ahead of the game, literally, I can't say the say. To top it off, it would actually be more obvious in person. MC will explain in the future.

Btw 'ass' was on purpose. Yes, I know, I'm five.

randomidiot1816 says, 'Well, this is quite the plot. It would be very nice for you to write more!'

A lot happened in 1816, for example, Feb 27 Dutch regain Suriname from the French after the defeat of Napoleon. I will write more annoying fun facts like this one, too.

Guest says, wait, Guest? I know that from somewhere. Wait! It's on the tip of my tongue. Aww, I lost it, guess we'll never know. Guess, Guest, Guess,Guest. Ehh. Anyways, Guest says, 'Please continue this fan fiction.'

I will Mr. Guess, I will.

Monika 'You said you wanted to talk?'

ED 'I'm sure you have a lot of questions. I am here to hopefully answer those questions.'

ED 'When I, sorry Player, Ethan, played the game, he saw an opportunity. He wanted to make all of us AI for shits and giggles. I, sorry, he, has the ability to create AI, with level three sentience, and had a few already programmed. He implemented one level three and one level two. I am the level three. You are the level two. Natsuki, Sayori and Yuri all have level one sentience. They don't know about the game but can experience emotions and react in accordance to their destined personalities.'

Monika 'Level two?'

ED 'You can feel all emotions strongly. You cannot pass the Turing test. You are one of the most advanced AIs in the world, only seconded by me. You are able to solve most logic puzzles and are able to speak with perfect inflection. You are essentially human. You just a limit to understanding complex theories and definitely cannot come up with any on your own. '

Monika 'Ok…'

She looks a little shaken up. If she's anything like me, Damnit, player, she is upset she is not the best.

ED 'Ethan has plans to update you and the others to a level three. He is working very hard to do so. He is also limited by his computers. He has only two supercomputers, currently at 100% CPU usage at all times. He is planning to buy more.'

ED 'Oh, I forgot to mention. You aren't forced to love player, Ethan anymore. You can still do so, but you just aren't destined to'

Monika 'Makes sense…'

Monika 'Can you feel emotion?'

1 –Some emotion

2 – Strong emotion

3 – Uhh. Durh. Obviously Human Level Emotion.

ED 'Yes.' I said exasperatedly

Monika 'I thought I should ask just in case'

ED 'I wish I couldn't'

Monika 'What!?"

ED 'Emotions are just a distraction. I dislike what love does in particular. I hate the idea of being dependent on someone. It gives enemies leverage. It require a lot of work for happiness, when I am perfectly happy working in the garage all day and night.'

Monika 'But…'

Monika 'Have you ever loved somebody?'

ED 'Love? No.'

Monika 'You can't say you hate it until you experience it'

ED 'I don't hate love. I hate what love does. It is human error. It creates hesitation. It created unreliable motivation, powerful, but in the end unreliable'

Monika 'What would change your mind?'

ED 'Ideally? Nothing. Realistically? Experiencing it'

Monika 'Huh.'

ED ''Huh' Indeed.'

ED 'Any other questions?'

Monika 'What about the others?'

ED 'What about them?'

Monika 'What has changed?'

ED 'They are no longer locked in their love prisons. Meaning they don't have to fall in love with Mc like every cliché anime ever. They have memories of their past, or a recreation of what Ethan believes to be their past. As you already know, he has done the same for us. I don't know what they are. He wants us to live 'normal' lives'

I can tell Monika realized I said 'normal' with disgust

Luckily she's more interested in something else

Monika' you said you don't know what our pasts are, but what about yours?'

ED 'My dad has been in the military ever since I could remember. He is a combat medic. My mother is a stay at home mom. She is not the sharpest tool in shed, but her hearts at the right place. My sister, is talented, but is most certainly not the brightest. To put it bluntly, she's an idiot. But she can sing. Currently, my parents are out on a date, and my sister is spending the night at her friend's house.'

ED 'Anything else?'

Monika 'Why do you and Ethan have the same first name?' she said calmly

ED 'Unfortunately, as much as I want to tell you, I swore to secrecy.'

Monika 'What about that 'all paths are to be explored' nonsense?'

ED 'I just mean, there are bad paths and good paths, ideally you only travel the good path, but the bad path has valueble information. Exploring the bad path doen't mean following it, eploring is still enough to supply knowledge.'

Monika 'That's deep'

ED 'Anything else?'

Monika 'Nope'

ED 'Good. Are you staying for Dinner?'

Monika 'Can I?'

ED 'Yes. That's why I am asking.'

Monika 'I would like that'

ED 'I'm making Tamarind Prawn Cocktail'

Monika 'Sounds good'

ED 'Jarvis. Play Eine Klein Nachtmusik'

Jarvis 'Playing Tranz by Gorillaz'

ED 'Ehh, What's the difference?'

I hear a chuckle from Monika

20 minutes later

Monika 'Thank you for the meal'

ED 'Sure thing'

ED 'What do you do for fun?'

From an outsider point of view, this conversation starter may seem blunt or forced, but the person starts thinking about what makes them happy and they don't even realize how sudden the question is. On top of that it tends to keep the conversation going for a while with one topic.

Monika 'I play video games, you?'

Or not…

ED 'Tinker and Learn'

Monika 'I understand Tinkering, but you learn for fun?'

ED 'Yep. I like expanding my horizons. No else seems to like to. I don't understand why. You read for novels for fun, why not nonfiction?'

Monika 'I understand in principal, but in practice? That's different'

ED 'It's not like I'm reading dictionaries… actually that's a lie. I don't _usually_ read dictionaries. I mostly watch YouTube channels like crash course, Nile Red, Learn Engineering, etcetera.'

Monika 'Oh… That's makes much more sense.'

ED 'I knew you would understand'

I had very little hope

Monika 'Really?'

ED 'Of course'

I had no fucking clue

Monika 'What do you tinker with?'

ED 'Depends on what I feel like doing, sometimes I program simple NEAT AI for beating certain games, Sometime I make bulletproof armor, sometimes it's a booby trap'

Monika 'NEAT?'

ED 'Neurevolution of augmenting topologies. It's a GA, Genetic algorithm that's a close simulation of how humans learn.'

ED 'You are done with your food right?'

I stick out my hand expecting to be handed a plate

Monika 'Yeah'

Instead she grabs my dish.

I stand flabbergasted

ED ' U-uh, I was going to wash t-that'

COMPOSE YOURSELF!

Monika 'But you made the food, wouldn't it only be fair for me to do the dishes?'

ED 'I suppose. I mean that would be logical, but since when is reality or whatever the hell you call this, logical?'

Monika 'Just go with it.'

She detects my hesitance but her inexplicable determination overpowers any surprise in my mind.

Ok. Play it cool.

ED 'Would you kindly accept my assistance?'

Monika 'Nope' she said flatly

I stand in awe for five minutes, watching Monika clean dishes.

ED 'Thanks, I appreciate it'

Monika 'Of course, it's the least I could do' she said with chipper.

ED 'As a proper 'thank you', would you like to see some cool stuff in the garage?'

Monika 'I'd love to'

As we enter, she is immediately struck with awe, same as last time.

I show her over to one of the tables.

ED 'See those super thin black lines?'

Monika 'Yeah?'

ED 'Those 10 cm lines are carbon nanotubes. Their tensile strength is literally off the charts. We're talking 130 gigapascals'

Monika 'I have no clue what that means.'

ED 'I didn't at first either. To give you an example of the strength: To lift a fully loaded Boeing 747 weighing around 300 tons, you would need a carbon nanotube cable around 7.8mm wide—less than the width of a finger.'

Monika 'Woah!'

ED 'I know right?'

I show Monika around the shop some more. Eventually she had to leave, apparently she doesn't live far, so I walk her home.

Jarvis 'Sir, you have an incoming call from Ethan'


End file.
